


Gather a Crowd

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Crush, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids is in the bar, watching the one he loves... Swerve is his long suffering Bar tender with some advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gather a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> loooooong overdue request from a Tumblr anon.
> 
> with added Swerve for good measure.
> 
> i'm just sorry it took so long

Skids watched Rung from the bar with envious optics. The slender orange and white mech was surrounded by fellow Lost Lighters all vying for some of his time. The theoretician Energon begun to bubble as Whirl slid closer along the bench seat and oh so casually (But also obviously) stretched, making a big show of it before resting his arm behind the psychiatrist. His large sharp pincer just, ever so gently, resting against the smaller mechs arm. Skids didn’t miss the slight stroking movement. The old stretch and cuddle, A classic move. If it wasn’t going to start a brawl and cost him a night in the brig he’d march over there and throw Whirl across the room for daring to try it. 

Rung, as always, was oblivious to the action. He seemed completely unaware to all the subtle little attention seeking gesturers made by the mechs that flocked around him. Skids sighed into his drink, he couldn’t blame them, he was as guilty as the rest of them. It was truly pathetic the amount of times he’d pulled the same trick as the one eye’d mech, slyly worked his way between others or cleverly manoeuvred and manipulated bots out of the way so he could be the one near the smaller mech. Just to have him close and feel his EM field against his own. Just to have him by his side.

Rung was so well loved among the crew, so kind sparked and always had a gentle smile, a kind word for anyone and everyone, it was no surprise that whenever he ventured out to Swerves or took in a movie night, he would inevitably gather a crowed of adoring mechs. All of whom would dote and fawn lovingly over him. Everyone was very protective of the psychiatrist and all wanted to spent time in the wonderful calm and relaxing aura he project where ever he went. It was one of the things the theoretician loved about him.

Skids whimpered to himself and gazed miserably into his Energon. Yes, he’d admitted it to himself not that long ago, he couldn’t pretend any longer. He was in love with skinny clueless Eyebrows over in the corner booth and no matter how many times he revved up the courage to tell him… something always got in the way of him doing so. His own insecurities, other mechs, the random perils and near death misadventures that being a member of the Lost Light crew entailed. Which seemed to happen strangely often. Skids let out another loud whine and dragged a servo drown his faceplate.

“You want something stronger? A Gargle-blaster? A Bisarni Ball?” Swerve’s voice drifted over to him, “Or maybe a shot of antidepressants? Cuz your kinda bringing he place down.” The handsome blue mech looked out from between his fingers to see his red and white friend. The minibot looked at him with a dull and slightly feed up expression as he wiped a glass. This wasn’t the first time Skid had set up at his bar and spent the whole evening moping about his clearly unrequited attraction.

“How about a pint of Nightmare fuel with a hit of self pity.” Skids muttered, resting against his servo with a sigh.  
“I can supply the fuel… self pity ya can add yourself… cuz you seem to have plenty to spare anyway.” Swerve said flatly, giving him a meaningful glance as he placed the clean glass down.  
“It’s just… Not fair!” the theoretician cried out. The minibot rolled his optics behind his visor. It wasn’t the first time he’d herd this form his friend.  
“Uh hun.”

“I just wanna-I mean-I just- it’s-he’s so-I can’t-You know what mean?” The super learner tried, unsuccessfully to explain what he felt.  
“No, I don’t know, I don’t speak gibberish, to understand I require complete universal standard sentences.” Swerve said flatly. Skids looked miserably back at him.  
“AGH! It’s just… I want to spend time with him and to… and…”  
“Date him?” Swerve guessed.

“YES! Yes! Exactly! But every fragger just keeps getting in the way!”  
“I see...” The bartender said as he pulled the bottle of the almost lethal fuel out from under the counter.  
“Look at them! Just take a look at them all!” The blue mech said waving his had at the crowded table with a hot glare. “See that?! Whirl! That slimily little pit viper is near enough nuzzling him!” Skid made a move to bolt over there but was stopped by a firm three fingered servo on his wrist.

“Clam down, mech! Or I’ll have to call Ratchet to come and sedate you! I’m not having a Fire fight in here!” Swerve scolded. “I’ve only just got the place sorted out form the last one… besides, Rung’s not gonna fall for any of that, he never dose, so what are you worried about?” The theoretician deflated a few moment later, sighing again in defeat. Swerve was right… there was no sense in charging over there, making a tit of himself and causing a incident when the psychiatrist was clueless to any and all advances made towards him.

“How do I tell him Swerve? How do I tell him how I feel without anyone getting in the way?” The blue mech whined.  
“For a super learner, your not really that smart are you?” the Metallurgist shook his head as he poured the drink.  
“Hun?” The other mech looked at him coolly.  
“You still having sessions with him, right?” Skids yellow optics blinked owlishly.  
“Err… yeah, not as frequently now but, I actually have one tomorrow.”

“Well, tomorrow, when your in there with him, by yourselves, you get your aft in gear and just tell him how you feel and ask him out!” Swerve snapped. “Then maybe you can stop coming in here to brood and making my bar look untidy.” Skids went very quiet. Wondering when did Swerve become a genius and why had he never thought of that simple answer, instead of putting himself through all that stress. 

“That- That actually… is a really good idea…”  
“I’ve been known to have them occasionally.” Swerve smiled at his friend. “Now here, take this, it’s on the house.” The minibot said pushing the almost toxic drink towards the other mech.  
“Wow, thanks Buddy…” Skids smiled his spark suddenly feeling lighter.  
“Oh, don’t thank me, your gonna need it.”  
“Why?” The bigger mech frowned. The minibot had this disturbingly knowing look on his face.  
“Cuz Fort Max just showed up and to make more room has put Rung on his lap.” Swerve almost enjoyed the ridiculous look on Skids face as he choked on the burning fuel.  
“WHAT!”


End file.
